Feliz Navidad, hmp
by Mikami-Motoko
Summary: -ONESHOT- Sakura descubrira que las mejores cosas son aquellas que no se planean. Feliz Navidad a todos.


**Feliz Navidad, hmp. **

Ino Yamanaka era conocida por dar las mejores fiestas de navidad de la ciudad, haciendo de los intercambios de regalo una tradición para todos.

Este año la actividad seria en las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de la playa. Según la rubia, disfrutarían de la navidad sin el molesto sonido de los autos, las luces de los casinos etc.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Sakura, me alegra que regreses a la ciudad durante tus vacaciones. Lamento avisarte tan tarde, pero ahora que estas aquí me gustaría que asistieras a mi fiesta de navidad. Estarán todos los chicos, hasta Sasuke. Sé que no lo vez desde la preparatoria, así que será una gran sorpresa para ti. No tiene novia, así que si estas soltera es tu momento. Yo ya estoy comprometida, pero eso no es tan importante ahora. En fin, recuerda comprar un regalo para tu amigo secreto. Te toco Sasuke, y fue pura suerte frentuda. Por cierto, adjunte un mapa para que puedas llegar a la fiesta. La fiesta comienza a las 10p.m., en Noche Buena._

_Atte. Ino Yamanaka._

_Enviado: 23 de Dic. (22:37p.m.)_

Conocía gente irresponsable, pero Ino se llevaba el premio. No tenía que ponerme, no tenia regalo y me daba nervios volver a ver a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo. Para colmo de males, quedaban pocas horas para la fiesta.

Si me hubiera avisado antes quizá hubiera podido adelantar el viaje una o dos semanas. Ni siquiera había podido terminar de desempacar mis cosas.

Mire el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde. Si me apuraba podría ir al centro por todo lo que necesitaba y con suerte llegar a la fiesta a la hora indicada.

---------

– ¡Taxi! –Grite desesperada. –Señor, si me lleva le pago el doble. –Le oferte, más parecido a una súplica que a cualquier otra cosa.

El taxi paro, y patino –prácticamente- sobre las calles hasta llegar al dichoso centro comercial. Era enorme y estaba abarrotado de gente.

Corrí hasta encontrar el mapa y ubique la tienda de ropa más cercana. El celular sonó y justo cuando iba a contestar paso la tragedia. Mi _wallet_ –con todo mi dinero– estaba tirada al pie de las enormes puertas del Mall.

Corrí con cierto temor de que alguien la tomara y cuando me levante triunfal –con mi wallet en la mano– la luz se apago.

Lo último que vi fue la enorme puerta estrellándose contra mi cabeza. Estúpidas puertas giratorias.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en un lugar que no conocía. Era una montaña cubierta de nieve; justo frente a mi había una acogedora cabaña de madera y a mis espaldas un rio congelado, perfecto para que alguien patinara. Era una lástima no haber aprendido ese arte.

¿Qué era ese lugar, tan mágico, tan bonito? Me pregunte en un intento de recordar como había llegado allí.

–Si no entras te congelaras. –Escuche decir desde la cabaña.

Voltee y me encontré con Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo muchacho del que había estado enamorada durante mis años de preparatoria.

Seguía igual de guapo que siempre, con sus penetrantes ojos negros y su brillante cabellera azabache. Hacía seis años que no lo veía, desde la graduación para ser exacta.

– ¿Estas hablándome…a mi? –Pregunte extrañada.

–Eres la única persona en kilómetros. –Me aseguro mientras me hacía señas para que pasara a la que parecía ser su casa.

Observe maravillada el interior de la pequeña cabaña, era hermosa y acogedora. Se notaba que no pertenecía a cualquiera. Tenía muchos adornos costosos y un toque bastante modernista.

– ¿A qué has venido? Deberías estar celebrando con tus seres queridos.

–Sinceramente no sé como llegue aquí, pero tú eres importante para mí. –Confesé sin ningún temor a que contestara algo que no quería escuchar.

–Gracias. –Contesto el Uchiha que de un momento a otro me ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente. –Es bueno saber que no pasare esta navidad solo. Cuando íbamos al instituto, –menciono, cambiando drásticamente de tema. –pensaba que muchos de mis compañeros eran una molesta, incluyéndote. Pero poco a poco me he dado cuenta que no eran molestos, muy por el contrario, yo era arrogante y frio. Es por eso que estoy aquí solo, para reflexionar y cambiar mi actitud hacia la vida.

–Vamos Sasuke, solo tienes veintitrés años, no sesenta. –Le dije en tono burlón. –Es cierto que eras un poco indiferente en la prepa, pero eso no te hacia mala persona. Aun con tu forma de ser, tan frívolo como te describes, me agradabas mucho.

–Eres muy agradable, Sakura. –El sonrio. –Incluso me pareces muy bonita.

– ¿Sasuke estas ebrio? –Pregunte con seriedad. –Siempre decías que no tenía muchos…atributos.

–Ya te dije que eso era antes, cuando me creía superior a todos. –Aseguro. –Perdóname por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar. Por cierto, ¿fueron muchos?

–Bueno, en el baile de graduación pusiste una lista de las personas que no debían pedirte ser su pareja porque la respuesta seria un rotundo no. Yo estaba entre ellas, pero te perdono. Y recuerdo que dijiste que mi cabello parecía un chicle de frambuesa y mis ojos…

–Ya, ya comprendí. –Sasuke respiro hondo. –Gracias por disculparme.

Yo volví a sonreír, y luego Sasuke se puso de pie tan eufóricamente, que me aterrorice. Algo andaba mal, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Estaría consumiendo drogas? Quizá se había exiliado en esa montaña por el vicio del alcohol y no por las razones que dijo.

_**¡Shanaroo! Deja de quejarte, Sakura. Pasaras la navidad con Sasuke, ¿hay algo mejor que eso?**_

Si eso era mi inner, algo andaba terriblemente mal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba en mi cabeza, y ahora me resultaba tan extraño.

– ¿Quieres patinar conmigo? –Pregunto un alegre Sasuke.

Yo asentí, y ambos corrimos a ponernos unos viejos patines que se encontraban tras unas cajetas.

Sasuke me tomo de la cintura y muy ágilmente me paseo por el inmenso rio congelado. Sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, diciéndome y preguntándome un sinnúmero de cosas a las que no preste mucha atención por estar observando su inmaculado rostro.

El se detuvo.

Se acerco a mí y de un momento a otros nuestros labios se unieron. Sasuke apretó mi cintura contra su cuerpo e impulsivamente mi mano se poso sobre sus hermosos cabellos.

Cada vez que se separaba para tomar aire me decía lo mucho que había esperado ese momento, pero su última frase me confundió.

–Te amo Sakura, pero ¿no crees que es tiempo de regresar? –Me susurro al oído.

– ¿Cómo? De igual forma, no quiero irme.

–Debes hacerlo, es hora de que regreses a casa. Solo tienes que desearlo.

–No, no quiero irme.

Y entonces me separe de él, tratando de buscar un lugar en el que pudiera quedarme hasta que la idea de que me marchara se fuera de su cabeza, pero no fue eso no lo que logre.

Tropecé a pocos pasos de Sasuke.

– ¿Estás bien? –Lo escuche decir con preocupación, pero por más que quise no pude contestar, ni moverme, ni nada…

–_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura_ –Mi nombre bailaba en mi cabeza. –Reacciona, por favor.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

–Tantos años sin verla y pasa esto… –Se quejaba cierto pelinegro, mientras veía con desesperación la gente amontonándose a su alrededor. –Sakura, reacciona de una buena vez.

Y entonces él se acerco a ella en un intento por darle respiración boca a boca, pero antes de unir sus labios ella reacciono.

– ¡Ahh! –Grito. –Volvi, volví. –Dijo la pelirrosa muy confundida. – ¿Y la cabaña, y los patines? –Pregunto angustiada.

Sasuke se rio por lo bajo.

–Te he dado un buen golpe, Sakura. –Dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara. –Lo lamento. No te veo en años y cuando lo hago te dejo inconsciente.

Todo había sido un sueño, lo que desilusionó un poco a la pelirrosa.

–¿No deberías estar en casa de Ino? –Quise saber.

–Pase a comprar un regalo, pero ya no importa. ¿Quieres ir por un café?

–Seguro. –Dijo ella sonriente. –Todo lo que había deseado, excepto por el golpe.

–Lo lamento.

Ambos salieron del centro comercial, el disculpándose por el tremendo portazo que le había dado a la ojiverde, y ella feliz de estarlo viendo.

–Feliz Navidad, Sasuke.

–Feliz Navidad, hmp. –El contesto. –Creo que llegaremos tarde a la fiesta, pero no importa porque es eso lo que quieres.

Y ella guardo silencio.

FIN

Feliz Navidad a todos. Dios bendiga a sus familias hoy y siempre. Bueno, una historia bastante corta y extraña, pero que se me vino a la cabeza de repente. Espero la hayan disfrutado. Saludos n_n.


End file.
